


she keeps me warm

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doropetra Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: Dorothea has her own ways of keeping Petra warm in the Fódlan winter.Doropetra Week 2020, Day 1: "I didn't think this was even possible..."
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	she keeps me warm

Dorothea is in the middle of writing an essay for class when Petra grumbles for the tenth time in half an hour. It’s winterbreak, and she would’ve taken the first plane back to Brigid the last day of finals had Professor Manuela not informed them of an intensive course on reason magic that would be useful for their final year courses.

“I am still  _ cold _ ,” Petra moans. “I did not think this was even possible.”

Dorothea looks over at her girlfriend, sitting on her bed with a textbook in hand. She has three layers on, and she’s cocooned in Dorothea’s royal purple throw blanket that she thinks Petra stole from her a few months into their relationship.

“You look ridiculous, babe,” Dorothea says, trying to hold back her laughter. She succeeds, mostly, but there is a look of mirth in her eyes. That, and an obscene amount of affection.

“If it were not for winterbreak classes I would be back in Brigid now,” Petra gripes, pouting.

(Dorothea really likes this side of Petra: she’s always so put-together and calm and collected in front of everyone — she  _ has _ to be, as a public figure from another country — but when it’s just the two of them Petra lets her walls down, lets herself just  _ be _ taken care of.)

(In more ways than one, but that’s another story.)

Dorothea finishes typing her conclusion, only a few words away, and saves her document before closing her laptop. She climbs into her bed behind Petra, positioning so that Petra is now sitting between her legs. Petra immediately snuggles back into her, and Dorothea slides her hands up inside her girlfriend’s shirt.

What’s left of Petra’s concentration is gone with the cold wind outside. “Dearest…” Petra whispers, warning.

“I’m just warming you up, you whiny baby,” Dorothea tucks her girlfriend’s hair to one side and presses a kiss there, at the back of Petra’s neck. “Oh, apologies.  _ Your Highness. _ ”

Petra lets out a small whine when Dorothea’s hand sneaks back up her shirt and trace indistinct patterns. Dorothea continues with her ministrations, trailing kisses along Petra’s neck.

Petra at least  _ tries  _ to keep up the act of reading her textbook for a few agonising moments before hurling it aside and letting it fall pathetically onto the floor. Petra climbs on top of her girlfriend, immediately kissing her fervently, tongue licking at Dorothea’s lips for access, which she happily grants.

In the flurry of motion, Dorothea’s hands unceremoniously fall out of her girlfriend’s shirt, so she reaches for Petra’s hips to keep her in place.

Dorothea smiles into the kiss. Petra is plenty warm, now, what with her hurriedly taking off her first and second layers of jackets (again, stolen from Dorothea) while trying her best not to lose any contact.

The jackets fly off behind her and Petra repositions herself, a hand tracing Dorothea’s jawline while the other holds onto her arm to keep herself steady.

“I love you very much,” Petra says when they finally part.

Dorothea’s heart beats a steady rhythm serenading her girlfriend, as it always does when Petra expresses her affection.

“I love you, too,” Dorothea says, one hand reaching out to brush Petra’s hair off of her face, her braids falling out of their place in her hurried movements. “Are you all warmed up now, Princess?”

Petra pouts at the nickname, fully sitting down on Dorothea’s lap now. “Yes, I am very much warm now. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome.” Dorothea winks, and presses another kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips.

Petra’s hands play at Dorothea’s collarbones as she considers her thoughts. Dorothea just watches her, her chest swelling in affection towards the woman before her. How did she get so lucky?

“When classes are over… would you,” Petra holds the collar of Dorothea’s shirt, brown eyes focusing on green ones, “would you like to come to Brigid with me before the next semester begins? I would like to share the warmth of my homeland with you.”

Dorothea’s smile is bigger, somehow, and she kisses Petra soundly.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Doropetra Week is finally here! (let's hope I can keep this momentum going)
> 
> also yes I tweaked the prompt a lil bit I hope I'm forgiven lol
> 
> This piece was brought to you by sleep deprivation and Jollibee spicy chicken (no I am not sponsored I just love their chicken very much)
> 
> I'm [@clonebutt](https://twitter.com/clonebutt) on twt if anyone wants to talk to me about their favourite fast food


End file.
